As a type of semiconductor memory device, a semiconductor memory device including a resistance change type memory is known. As a type of resistance change type memory, a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) is known. The MRAM is a memory device employing a magnetic element having a magnetoresistive effect as a memory cell for storing information, and receives attention as a next-generation memory device characterized by its high-speed operation, large storage capacity, and non-volatility. Research and development have been conducted to use the MRAM as a replacement for a volatile memory, such as a DRAM or SRAM.